


Revelio

by serinwriter



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Bond, Blood Magic, Blood Pacts, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Character, Community: grindeldore, Falling In Love, First Love, Gay Male Character, Godric's Hollow, Grindeldore Valentine's Day Exchange 2019, M/M, Magic, Minor Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Mirror of Erised, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Past Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, True Love, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serinwriter/pseuds/serinwriter
Summary: Magic could be unpredictable at the best of times, and this blood magic was something else, something ancient, something all-encompassing. It was a force to be reckoned with and did not leave any stone unturned.It was, when Albus thought about it, probably inevitable that when he’d shared blood with Gellert during the ritual, he’d inadvertently imbued it with an unspoken declaration of love.





	Revelio

The enchanted vial formed in the air above their hands and then hung there, spinning slowly, shining.

Albus was the first to open his eyes. He looked at Gellert, whose eyelids were still closed. He carefully plucked the vial out of the air and felt it tingle between his fingers. He waited, watching as the blond standing opposite him finally dropped his outstretched palm, sighed, and opened his eyes as if waking from a dream. It was like no other magic they’d experienced before. 

Gellert glanced at the vial Albus was clutching, then turned his half-dazed eyes to Albus’ face.  
‘Did you feel it?’ he asked softly. 

Albus dropped his gaze, not feeling comfortable to meet Gellert’s heterochrome eyes at that moment. He hesitated. The blood pact was simply meant to prevent them from fighting each other, nothing more. But the spell had undoubtedly invoked much more than that. He was embarrassed that it had, in effect, revealed what he’d been trying to hide from Gellert all summer: that he’d fallen in love with him. When Albus had realised at the end of the first week they’d spent together in Godric’s Hollow, there had been no denying it. The strong feelings of awe, admiration and adoration he felt for Gellert all stemmed from one core feeling: love. 

The pair of them had agreed the wording of the incantation beforehand, then spoken it aloud together as they each cut their own palms with their wands:

‘I, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, offer you my blood, and solemnly vow that I will never fight you with intent to cause harm. May our blood bind us eternally from this day forward.’ 

They worded it in such a way that they could still practise duelling for fun, because that was, after all, one of the highlights of their friendship. 

They’d become so close within a short space of time, spending hours and hours of every day together. They’d poured over books, they’d written letters and essays both to and for each other to read and comment on afterwards. They’d excitedly, breathlessly discussed their vision of a future world order, in which they would lead both wizards and muggles in a world that was safe, fair and just for all. At least, that’s how Albus viewed it. 

They’d, in fact, become inseparable, and revelled in each other’s company. Lately, they’d started finishing each other’s words and sentences, and even found they’d cast the exact same spell – usually a harmless domestic spell, such as closing the curtains - at the exact same time without the other being aware of it straight away. This was a cause of surprise and amusement when it happened. For Albus, it also indicated how very in-tune they were with each other, and did nothing the quell the immense fondness and affection he felt for Gellert. 

Albus had meant every word of the incantation. The blond not only felt like more of a brother to him than Aberforth, who he was invariably at odds with, but was really more akin to a soul-brother. So it was, when Albus thought about it, probably inevitable that when he’d shared blood with Gellert during the ritual, he’d inadvertently imbued it with an unspoken declaration of love. As their blood and magic had intermingled, Albus had felt such an overwhelming bond with Gellert it had taken his breath away. 

He’d managed to recover himself when it was done, however, and stood quietly waiting for the other boy to sense the spell was over, and open his eyes. But when he did, Gellert’s gentle question had caught Albus off-guard. 

He was certain Gellert would’ve been able to feel his love for him through the magic, but at this point he was half-clinging to the hope that he could still pass it off as ‘brotherly affection’, and they could have a laugh about it. Although Albus knew the joke would be at his expense. 

The alternative was mortifying. He didn’t want to do anything to upturn their friendship, which had become the most precious thing he’d yet encountered in his young life. 

He had no idea what to say. Everything his heart wanted to say had already been said for him. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gellert watched Albus closely as he waited for him to answer. His own heart was still pounding in his chest as a result of what the spell had revealed to him: that Albus Dumbledore loved him. 

It had both startled and thrilled him when waves of Albus’ strong, bright, tender, vibrant energy had washed over him during the ritual. His jaw had dropped temporarily when he recognised it fully for what it was. 

It had simply felt like a natural progression in their friendship to suggest a blood pact, and he had been delighted when Albus had agreed to it. 

Gellert’s phenomenal magical prowess, innate strength and high level of intelligence made him feel superior to others on a daily basis, but he often felt achingly lonely at times. He’d come to accept it, however, and had never thought to meet an equal. 

He was therefore most astonished and pleased when, in getting to know his auburn-haired friend, he was forced to acknowledge he actually had. Finally someone understood him. But he not only wanted Albus on his side, he needed him. For who would dare attempt to thwart a pair of tremendously powerful wizards such as themselves? On their own they were formidable, but together they were invincible. 

The blood bond would seal their friendship in such a way that could only cement their plans for the future, and increase their chance for success a thousandfold.

Unexpectedly, however, the spell had revealed a hidden thread to their relationship. 

Gellert was able to admit to himself that he thought Albus had developed a bit of a crush on him. He found it did wonders for his ego, and felt slightly honoured that someone as awesome as Albus could hold him in such high regard. But, in truth, he thought crushes were for fools, that Albus would soon get over it, and personally he couldn’t see why everyone made such a fuss about romance and sex anyway.

His own limited ventures into this arena had occurred while he was still at Durmstrang. Of the occasions he could actually remember – for there had been a number of inconsequential false starts – he’d found some of the experiences pleasurable enough, he supposed, but certainly nothing to write home about. Frankly, he’d decided, he had better things to do with his time. So instead he devoted himself to his studies, his experiments, and his plans for reshaping the world.

But then he’d never felt anything like this before. Albus’ love immersing him had unravelled some deeper part of himself, like magical alchemy. An image had come into his mind of being about to open a box of light that was bursting to get out. It was surreal and very unnerving. 

Up to now he had consciously put all feelings he had towards Albus into the neat and tidy categories of ‘companion’, ‘study buddy’, ‘duelling partner’, ‘comrade’ and’ ‘best friend’. 

However, in revealing Albus’ love, the spell had set off a chain reaction inside Gellert which caused him to realise the depth of his own affection for Albus. He hadn’t realised it until the spell was over, but when it dawned on him, he felt like the biggest idiot the world had ever known. He also felt incredibly humbled. Alongside all his scheming and all the plans they had made together, he’d fallen in love with Albus Dumbledore. There, he’d said it. To himself, at least, anyway. 

Magic could be unpredictable at the best of times, and this blood magic was something else, something ancient, something all-encompassing. It was a force to be reckoned with and did not leave any stone unturned. 

Watching his friend staring at the floor self-consciously, his face slightly flushed, Gellert suddenly knew that as far as romance was concerned, if Albus was involved, then it was definitely something he would set aside time for. If Albus wanted him, then he’d take him wholeheartedly. It couldn’t hurt, could it?

He had to admit, Albus was everything he’d look for in a partner, if he was looking for one, which he hadn’t been. Isn’t that how sentimental types claimed these things worked, though? You find something when you’re not looking for it, or some such nonsense? 

Albus’ intellectual and magical abilities more than equalled his own, surpassing his in some areas, while his own talents out-matched Albus’ in others. This was partly what made working together so stimulating and enriching for both of them. They could complement each other’s magic, learn from it, and build on it, creating new and extraordinary things. He always came away from their duelling sessions on a high. He’d never felt so alive and happy than when he was with Albus Dumbledore. 

Now he was finally being honest with himself, he also had to admit he’d noticed how attractive Albus was, and how dazzling he could look when he smiled. Several times very recently he’d had to stop himself touching his friend’s hands, face or elsewhere out of turn. Albus probably wondered why he’d taken to having his hands behind his back so much. 

Gellert had found it disconcerting that he hadn’t been able to put any of this into one of the neat little categories in his brain as he usually did. Instead he’d chosen to bypass it all and redirect his attention and energy into what really mattered (for the Greater Good): the Cause. 

Up until now, that is. Everything he’d been locking away was now releasing itself within him, making him feel exposed, but also lighter and freer. It was both terrifying and liberating. The tantalising memory of Albus’ love sweeping through him was thankfully somehow helping to calm his mounting panic and make him feel whole. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Albus had still not answered him, and Gellert stood there, trying to get his breathing under control. He bit the inside of his lower lip, fighting the almost unbearable urge to make a move. What was Albus waiting for?

But, of course, Gellert realised, Albus was not to know his feelings were requited yet. And even he did, would he actually do anything about it? This wasn’t something Gellert wanted to consider. He was now more than ready to act. He needed to remain optimistic. 

The blood pact spell hadn’t revealed Gellert’s feelings because he hadn’t acknowledged them yet, whereas poor Albus had known his for some time, and so the spell had been able to seize them and work them into the ritual.

Presently, Albus seemed to make his mind up. He cleared his throat nervously, then exhaled deeply. Finally, tentatively, he managed to bring his gaze up to meet the blond’s. 

He answered the question with his eyes; his expressive face and shy smile telling Gellert everything he needed to know. Of course he’d felt it. It would’ve been impossible not to. Hadn’t it been his own heart pouring out of him? The real question was: what now? 

Gellert inhaled quickly and stared at Albus, almost daring him to step closer. 

But Albus didn’t come forward. Instead he held the vial out to him.  
‘I want you to keep this,’ he said. 

He looked straight at Gellert now, his intense, sincere blue eyes smouldering into the other boy’s bright, widening ones. Gellert’s breath caught in his throat. He felt he had to do something, anything, but his legs wouldn’t move. Surely after all this Albus was going to kiss him? He really wanted him to. 

The feeling between them was so tangible that Gellert half-expected a circle of fire to ignite around them. He started to sweat a little. He’d never felt so anxious in his life. 

After a further tortuous heartbeat, however, something suddenly ‘clicked’ and they both simultaneously stepped in very close. 

Without breaking gaze, Gellert took the vial in one hand and moved his other one to Albus’ cheek. At the same time, Albus gently caressed his jaw. Both gulped and tingled slightly at the other’s touch. 

Gellert couldn’t help closing his eyes instinctively, and he was rewarded a split-second later by the sensation of Albus’ soft, full lips pressing into his in a sumptuous kiss. So this was what all the fuss was about. 

Unable to stifle a moan, Gellert broke away a little, and quickly tossed the vial back into the air high above them. Wandlessly and wordlessly he cast a protective charm around it as he did so. 

Then, not able to hold himself back any longer, he firmly took Albus’ face in both hands and kissed him for all he was worth. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The barn echoed with the sounds of breathless moans and gasping, as the enchanted vial floated above them, and the colours within swirled and blended into one. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
